Jotunheim
| Aliases = Juttenheim, Jutenheim, Jotenheim | Universe = Earth-616 | Galaxy = | StarSystem = | Planet = Jotunheim | Country = | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = Nine Worlds | Dimensions = Asgard | Population = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery #97 | Quotation = Ah, Jotunheim. A more miserable, icy Hel you could not imagine. Trust me on that. | Speaker = Loki | QuoteSource = What If? Thor Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Overview Jotunheim is one of the Nine Worlds and exists on the middle of the World Tree along with Midgard. It is home to the Giants of Jotunheim (among them Frost Giants, Storm Giants, Mountain Giants and Brine Giants). Geography It is a cold and barren world with very little sun light and almost perpetual winter. Malekith the Accursed described the world as thus: "There was never much of anything useful in Jotunheim unless you count legions of half-witted Giants, which I do." Politics and Leadership The stronghold of Utgardhall, in Utgard, the chief city of Jotunheim and the abode of the giants, was ruled by the giant Utgard-Loki. Jotunheim was represented in the Congress of Worlds by Jotun senators. History The Jotuns are the children of the Ice Giant Ymir of Niffleheim. After their creation and the war with the sons of Bor Odin, Vili and Ve, the surviving Bergelmir and his wife escaped and settled on Jotunheim. In the following years, Bor and Odin would often fight against the Jotuns. ]] As boys, Thor and Loki traveled to Jotunheim chasing after some Storm Giants that stole the Golden Apples of Idunn. They demanded them back but the Giants refused and attacked. They retrieved the apples and escaped on the back of the King of the Eagles. Utgard-Loki, disguised as Skrymir, led Thor and Loki into his castle Utgardhall. There, he challenged the gods to a series of contests. Loki fought against Logi in an eating contest, and lost after Logi consumed not only the food but the plates, and table as well. Loki then is challenged to a footrace by Hugi, but loses before he even starts. Thor then accepts the challenge of emptying a drinking horn, but fails there, as the horn is just as full as when he started. Utgard then challenges Thor to lift a cat off the floor, but he is only able to barely get one paw up. The final challenge is for Thor to best an old woman, Elli, in a wrestling contest, but he completely fails at that as well. After they have been completely bested, Utgard reveals that they have been tricked, as Logi is really fire, Hugi is really thought, Elli is really the personification of old age, and the cat was in reality Jormungand, the Midgard Serpent. When Thor became the champion of Asgard he would regularly fight the Jotuns to stop them from invading other realms. While traveling out to Jotunheim, Thor and Loki were searching for a path leading to the land of Olympus, home of the Olympian Gods when they happen upon some Storm Giants, which Thor easily defeated. However, the battle caused the ground to rupture and Thor fell into the chasm, finding himself in a tunnel. Following it to its end, he found himself on Olympus. After fighting the Olympian Gods, Thor was returned to Jotunheim. The cavern then collapsed and the portal to Olympus was sealed. Loki took Red Norvell to Jotunheim to show his might against the Frost Giants, but Thor followed them. Loki bested Thor by casting a weakening spell upon Thor, dividing his strength by half while in Jotunheim. Thor called forth his Belt of Strength and, augmented by the belt, defeated Loki and a group of Rock Trolls. While battling some Storm Giants in Jotunheim, Thor and Loki discovered the crack in the ground that once led to Olympus. This time, strange mists robed Thor of his memory as he and Loki were separated in the cavern. Vidar asked Thor for his help to avenge the murder of his wife by Storm Giants. They traveled to Jotunheim and battled Horvald, Grolf and Aslak seeking justice. The Frost Giants attacked Nornheim and kidnapped Queen Karnilla. Balder and Agnar went to rescue her. Balder snuck his way into the castle of Utgard-Loki, but was caught and forced to fight Hagen, who was armed with the Laevateinn. In Jotunheim, Loki paid a visit to the shrunken Frost Giants of Utgard-Loki. He told them his plan to render Thor helpless. Loki created a potion in Jotunheim before returning to Asgard to unleash it. Odin summoned Thor to fight an invasion of Frost Giants but Thor ignored this to help Midgard. The Thermal Man from Midgard was sent to fight the Frost Giants and send them back to Jotunheim. As the Frost Giant Thrymr had stolen Mjolnir and demanded the hand of Freya or even of his Thor's mother Freyja (depending on the story told), Thor traveled to Jotunheim, disguised as the bride, and attended the ceremony. He ended up slaughtering everyone in the Hall of Thrymr in revenge. The Hulk and the Pantheon travelled to Jotunheim and battled the Frost Giants Siingard and Tuurgid the Unbeatable. The warriors of Jotunheim joined Kurse and his invasion of Midgard. Lost Gods When Malekith ascended on Asgard's throne while the Aesir were on Earth as the Lost Gods unaware of their identities, he was opposed on Jotunheim by Skadi who led the Frost Giants (who had allied with the Dwarves. Skadi greeted welcome to X-Force, who was fleeing from Malekith, and gave them Aragorn whom she had cared fort after Malekith's minions had wounded it. Well of Crimson Waters The Well of Crimson Waters, located in Jotunheim, was said to be made up of the blood of all Asgardians that had ever died in Jotunheim. Balder had to dive to the bottom of the Well in order to retrieve the Chest of Strength for Thor. Ragnarök After Balder's death and Odin's self-exile, Thor and an army of Asgardians invade Jotunheim to crush a Frost Giant rebellion. Thor went to the Three Norns and destroyed the Loom of the Fates, thus cutting off Those Who Sit Above in Shadow, seemingly destroying them. This also destroyed Yggdrasil and ended all lives who dwelled in the Nine Worlds, except Midgard. In time the realm was restored, as were all the Nine Realms.The exact circumstances under which the Nine Realms returned is unclear. The Asgardian races were all apparently on Earth as of and the Realms were no more, as Hela lost hers as referenced in . With and , however, the Nine Realms were populated once again. Avengers in Asgard While investigating Heimdall's Observatory, Iron Man was transported to Jotunheim, with malfunctioning armor and was taken prisoner by a group of Rock Trolls. He was taken to Fafnir and interrogated, but was interrupted by a lighting stop which frightened the Trolls believing it to be Thor. Tony escaped while Fafnir incinerated the Trolls for their failure. Chasing Tony who was on horse back, but he was rescued by Captain America and the two traveled to Vanaheim to find Thor. War of Burning The Giants battled the rebel Vanir and the Engels hordes of Surtur who wished to destroy all of the realms. The Jotuns eventually "succumbed to the fire", being incorporated into Surtur's forces. S.H.I.E.L.D. search for Uru Dr. Bruce Banner, working for S.H.I.E.L.D., built a portal to Jotunheim in search of Asgardian metal Uru. Due to the unstable nature of the portal, they ended up in the past. They were greeted by a past version of Thor who helped them as they were attacked by Frost Giants. When the team tried to escape back to Earth through the portal, they were once again attacked by the Giants who tried to squeeze through the portal to Earth, forcing them to close it and trapping the team on Jotunheim. As the portal opened again, the Giants returned as well. S.H.I.E.L.D. fought back the invading forces and, with the help of Thor, they were returned home. League of Realms While tracking Malekith, the League of Realms caught up with him in Mountain Giants territory, where Dark Elves refugees were hiding from their former King's rampage. During the battle, Malekith killed League member Oggy (also a Mountain Giant emissary), but retreated in Frost Giant territory, making himself out of reach of the League of Realms despite being only a few feet away. Oggy was buried and the League departed. Roxxon, led by Dario Agger, traveled to Jotunheim to retrieve the skull of Laufey. The Thunderbolts were on a mission to kill Doctor Strange, but were transported to Jotunheim where they battled a group of Frost Giants. Resurrecting Laufey Malekith the Accursed traveled to Utgardhall to meet with Skrymir the leader of the Frost Giants. The two brokered a deal between their two realms. He informed the Frost Giant about a mortal from Midgard recovering Laufeys Skull. He sends a group of Frost Giants to assist Malekith With Laufey's skull recovered they began the magical process to resurrect their king. Fang of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard attacked the Wolverines, defeating them. He took Daken to Jotunheim to face a Frost Giant as a part of a life lesson. War of the Realms Loki traveled through Jotunheim with his newly resurrected father to Bloodcycle Canyon, the two arguing throughout the journey. Laufey challenged his son to travel through the canyon and survive and he would support him joining the Dark Council. Loki completed the challenge using only his words causing the Frost Giants to kill themselves and each other. Loki was consequently accepted into the Dark Council. Alternate Realities Marvel Cinematic Universe (Earth-199999) Jotunheim is a planet and the site of many battles between the Asgardians and native Jotuns. Thor, accompanied by Sif, the Warriors Three and his brother Loki (unbeknownst to himself a Jotun), traveled to Jotunheim to confront the Frost Giants' king Laufey following an attempt to recover the Casket of Ancient Winters from Odin's Vault. The battle between Thor's party and the Frost Giants destroyed the truce between Asgard and Jotunheim, and the Asgardians were almost killed before Odin rescued them. For his arrogance, Thor was exiled to Earth and stripped of his power. Shortly thereafter, Loki learned of his true heritage and Odin, greatly weakened due to the rescue, entered the Odinsleep. Loki used the opportunity to seize his adoptive father's throne and plotted to destroy Jotunheim using the Bifrost. Loki tricked Laufey into entering Asgard under the pretense of allowing him to kill Odin and retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters. However, Loki betrayed and killed his real father and used his invasion as an excuse to wipe out Jotunheim. Thor returned to Asgard and stopped his brother's plan to destroy the realm. What happened to Jotunheim and the Jotuns following Laufey's death is mostly unknown. Jotunheim appeared during the convergence of realms that occurred every 5000 years. A Frost Beast was disturbed by Thor and Malekith's battle through the portals and traveled to London where it rampaged around the city eating Dark Elves and evidently chasing birds. Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Earth-8096) Long ago, the Dark Elves sent Surtur to their realm where he was defeated by Odin. They then sent glaciers over to Svartalfheim and destroyed all life there. The Sword of Surtur was lost there but found by Thor, Loki and the Warriors Three. They used to kill two Frost Giants which sparked a war. Thor eventually stopped the war by giving back the sword. The Enchantress sent the Hulk to Jotunheim during the attack on the Avengers Mansion. When Baron Zemo used the Norn Stones, Ant-Man and Wasp were transported to Jotunheim. He fought the Frost Giants with an Axe, while Wasp was unconscious. He nearly won until Ymir had opened the Casket of Ancient Winters on him causing him to freeze. Before Ymir could strike Lady Sif and her Valkyries swooped in and rescued them. 2010s Marvel Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041 A Frost Giant attacked a museum and Spider-Man and the other S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees fight it until Thor defeated it. When they go to Asgard, they find out that the Frost Giants and Loki have taken over. Using the weapons forged by Eitri, Spider-Man's team and Thor managed to defeat the Frost Giants. Laufey led the Frost Giants in a plot to take over the Nine Worlds. But they are stopped by the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. and Thor when they tried to release Ymir. Thor then fired his lightning which shattered Ymir as Laufey retreated back to Jotunheim. Thor and Zarda battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (Earth-8107) Iceman was rescued in Jotunheim by Zerona, a Frost Giantess who had fallen in love with him. Marvel Super Hero Squad Online (Earth-91119) Jotunheim is a featured level in the game. Marvel Adventure (Earth-20051) Tricked by Loki, Bragmir clashed with Thor, but when the God of Thunder was attacked by the Fire Demon Raskk, Bragmir allied with Thor to defeat the demon. During the fight, Bragmir was severely wounded, and when Thor after defeating Rassk brought Bragmir back to his land in Jotunheim, he told Bragmir's father and the other Frost Giants that Bragmir was a hero, giving him the credit for the defeat of Raskk. What If? (Earth-841047) Loki instead of Thor received Mjolnir and battled Frost Giants in Jotunheim. Thor and the Warriors Four (Earth-5631) Hrymer, based on Jotunheim, allied himself with Loki and Enchantress. Together they planned to steal the Golden Apples of Idunn and ruin Asgard. Loki tricked the young heroes known as Power Pack into going to Asgard to find these apples in order to save their dying grandmother. When Power Pack met with Thor and Beta Ray Bill, Hrymer attacked them. He allowed Power Pack to defeat him so they would gain the respect of Thor and be allowed to come to Odin to ask for the Golden Apples. This way, Power Pack unknowingly brought four magical gems that Loki had given them within Asgards walls, and Enchantress was able to use her spell, turning all Asgardians into babies. With this part of the plan successfully finished, Loki tricked Power Pack into getting the Golden Apples for him, which they did. With the apples now in their possession, Loki, Enchantress, and Hrymer revealed their true identity and captured the heroes, while an army of Frost Giants attacked the now defenseless Asgard. However, at this point it turned out Loki's plan did contain one big flaw: the theft of the apples and the resulting rapid aging of the Asgardians started Ragnarok and awoke the giant serpent Jormungand. His arrival in Asgard drove off the Frost Giant army. Power Pack, Thor, and even the Pet Avengers tried to fight the beast off, with no success, until Alex grabbed Mjolnir and was granted Thor's powers. At Julie's request, Thor destroyed the gems, which caused Enchantress' spell to backfire against her, Loki and Hrymer. All three were turned into babies, after which Julie easily tricked baby-Loki into giving her the apples, ending Ragnarok. Hrymer was still a baby when Thor returned Power Pack to Earth. Paradise X #Xen (Earth-9997) The Xen helped Dr. Strange in save Clea from Jotunheim. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers (Earth-14042) In this series, Loki and his henchmen, the Celebrity Five, have their base of operations in an ice palace in Jotunheim. | PointsOfInterest = * Frozen Forest * Knife River * Lake Frostrir * Mount Winterfire the Snow Volcano * Mud Alps * Snowstone Mountains ** Bloodcicle Canyon * Well of Crimson Waters * Utgard ** Utgardhall * Valley of the Storm Giants | Residents = Giants of Jotunheim At least a village of Dark Elves (where lived empathic Mageth) existed in the woods of Jotunheim. During Svartalfheim Civil War, a group of Dark Elves went as refugees among the Mountain Giants, but they seemingly fled away once discovered. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%B6tunheimr }} References